The Love We Made
by Erina-chan
Summary: Songfic. Alone and almost middle-aged, Sora looks back on her failed relationship with Taichi. Twinned, but not related to 'What If It's You?' (COMPLETE)


****

THE LOVE WE MADE

Takenouchi Sora paused in her spring cleaning to look at herself cynically in her full length mirror. Not bad for a thirty-two year old who's been crawling through cupboards all day, she thought to herself, smiling a little. After a second, she began to feel self-conscious, and focused her eyes on her bare feet as she hummed over what to clean next.

Sora lived in an apartment – it was a nice apartment, airy, in a town just a few minutes drive from the outskirts of Odaiba. Obviously it was always fragrant, full of fresh flowers, and feminine trinkets like photo frames and heart shaped pillows thrown here and there. Although Sora now considered herself too old to play football, she had gotten even fonder of tennis, and the odd rumpled pleated skirt tossed on the floor finished off the look of the place perfectly.

Absentmindedly, Sora lifted her foot to pull a sticker off her sole while she pulled open a drawer. Her fingers paused, and her foot slowly lowered to the floor as she saw the corner of her old Digivice. She smiled slightly, and ran the tip of her index finger over the bumpy ridges on the side. It made her think of him again.

----

Sora sank to her knees and allowed her god-daughter to run into her arms, squealing in her delightful six year old way. Sora stroked her purple-tinted hair, and raised her eyes to Miyako, bustling in her front door with shopping bags and another little girl clinging on to her. 

"Evening Sora," Miyako smiled, as she shooed the child away from her legs. **"You look down; how does pigging out on chocolate sound to you?" **Sora smiled.

"It sounds like heaven!" she laughed. **"I've been cleaning all day!" **Miyako looked around.

"It looks nice! Anyway, Ken is at some relative's birthday, and I wondered if you could use some company tonight! Hope you don't mind." Well Sora didn't, but she did a little – she was a complete state it was almost embarrassing, and she had been looking forward to a hot cup of tea and the love affair she had with the 24-hour soap opera channel.

"Auntie Sory," the four year old queried, tugging at Sora's trouser leg. **"How comes you don't have a daddy?" **Sora blinked. 

"I have a daddy sweetie, he lives in Tokyo though."

"How comes he doesn't live with you in your house and how comes you don't have any babies?" Sora realised what the child meant ad blushed lightly.

"Oh you mean why don't I have a husband…"

"Okay kids! Into the living room!" Miyako bustled, pulling out a video from one of the bags. **"You two can watch cartoons!" **Squabbling over who was going to have the privilege of putting the video in, the two girls disappeared. Sora sighed and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"So how are things on the man front?" Miyako asked, trying to sound light. Sora looked at her.

"There is no 'man front'. I'm perfectly happy with being single thank you. We can't all be married to fellow Digidestined like you, Hikari and Mimi!"

"Although you'd like to be…" reprimanded Miyako gently. **"How long is it since you've spoken to Taichi?" **Sora squirmed at the question.

---

__

I can't find the letters, you wrote to me in school

And that shoebox full of photographs, got lost in my last move 

---

"He's a jerk," she said simply. **"Why would I want to speak to him?"**

"Oh come on Sora!" Miyako suddenly said, with force. **"This has been going on for what, ten whole years! I bet you two fell out over something stupid."**

"We don't fall out over stupid things!"

"Oh yeah? What was that whole hairclip thing about then?"

---

__

I gave away that old twin bed, where you and I first laid

But after all this time, I've still got the love we made 

---

"He was being a jerk then too!" Sora yelled, her temper aroused. 

"The jerk that you were in love with since age five!" Miyako yelled back.

"Okay I don't want to have this conversation," Sora murmured, reverting to her quiet, calm state.

"Well I think it's about time you did!" Miyako said, sternly.

---

__

That old beat-up car, we dated in, has finally turned to rust

And the first rose that you gave me, has finally turned to dust 

---

"There's nothing to…converse about!" Sora insisted, as she fidgeted, and reached for a biscuit. **"Taichi and I just fell out – it happens to everyone, all the time, everywhere. There's no big saga, we just…fell out."**

"Oh please, you and Taichi could never 'fall out'; you're both so stubborn." Sora looked with growing exasperation at the younger girl, and felt a sudden urge to pull her red kerchief off her lavender hair. And then tear it up into a million pieces. Why after all this time did he still make her so angry?

---

__

But all those tender nights we shared, are never gonna fade

Cos after all this time, I've still got the love we made 

---

Miyako was gone – suddenly Sora's house seemed empty without her kids. Sora sighed; she remembered how when she was younger she had taken it for granted that she'd have all that; a husband who understood her, and the complete package of children. Of course, to have a husband who completely understood her, it wouldn't hurt if 

he was a fellow DigiDestined…

Mimi had teased that between all the Destined girls, they'd date all the guys; Mimi had married Koshirou and before that, dated Michael and Jyou; Hikari had dated devotedly, and married Takeru; Miyako had dated Daisuke VERY briefly before marrying Ken; and Sora had Taichi…oh, and her 'fling' with Yamato. 

Sora half smiled, half scowled. They'd been about 15 – pure best friends and shy, soft kisses even though they were both relatively experienced. Teenage hormonal urges, having to touch and be near each other every waking moment of the day. His arm seemed to be permanently looped around her waist, and her head seemed superglued to his shoulder – both had perpetual goofy grins on their faces 24/7 – the first DigiDestined couple to fall in love. 

Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora were going to be together forever, at least that's what they promised each other in their four-year relationship.

---

__

I re-feel every feeling, we felt when we touched

Cos even though we fell apart, I kept a part of us

---

"Hey Yamato."

"Hey beautiful," came Yamato's easy voice down the phoneline. **"You okay?" **Sora smiled, and ran her thumb up and down the receiver, leaving smudges on the dark plastic. 

"Yeah I'm fine," she assured him, running her hand through her shoulder-length amber hair and sighing contently. Yamato was lovely, he was familiar, but he wasn't…

"Spoken to Mimi recently?"

"What? Oh, no not since her birthday."

****

"Well expect an excited call from her very soon – she's pregnant again." 

"Really? That's great!" Sora grinned happily for her friends, but felt a stab of envy at their perfect marriage, all the way over in America, with the blissful relationship and their two, now three, adorable children who had arrived in regular intervals and only seemed to strengthen the bond between Mimi and Koshirou…why couldn't that have been her and Tai? 

Well actually, yes she did know. He was a JERK!!

---

__

I've held on to every time, we held each other tight

And promised, that no matter what, we'd never say goodbye 

---

"Sora? Sora? You still there? Earth to Sora!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yamato, I…musta spaced out there," she laughed half-heartedly. 

"What's up with you?" he answered in his usual, blunt way. **"You know you can tell me…stuff."**

"Oh I'm just thinking about, us, you know, the team, and when we were younger-"

"You're thinking of Taichi." Sora froze, and felt anger boil up inside her, and her face flush.

"I have to go Yamato, call waiting; it's probably Mimi, and I can't keep her waiting!"

"Sora wa-"

"Buh-bye!"

Sora abruptly dropped the phone like it was burning her hands, and raised her hand to her head and pushed up her fringe so she could wipe the perspiration off her forehead. This was stupid, she thought to herself. She was a thirty-two year old woman, obsessing about her teenage sweetheart, whom now she just short of hated. 

She felt so detached from the young girl she used to be – the Crest of Love…yeah, the holder of the Crest of Love was alone. She still saw Miyako regularly – Daisuke still hung around, and Sora visited Takeru and Hikari quite often. Phone contacts with Yamato, Mimi and Koshirou were nice, but she hardly ever, ever saw them. She missed them, she missed Biyomon, she missed herself, and she missed Taichi.

He was married, she'd heard. Had a son that was the spitting image of him. Was probably annoyingly and blissfully happy. And she was alone. Approaching middle-aged, and completely alone. 

---

__

I don't have a souvenir, although I meant to save

But right here in my heart, I've still got the love we made 

---

The stupid thing was, she missed Taichi, as a friend and a lover – but she knew that if she saw him again, they were both so stubborn that if he was aching to take her in his arms as much as she hoped he would be, he wouldn't; he'd just glare at her, and not make any moves until *she* was the one to apologise for the argument. It was his stupid fault. Stupid Taichi…

---

__

Right here in my heart, I've still got the love we made.

---


End file.
